The Plane Trip to London
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: This is what happened on the plane ride to London for my HPIY crossover. Can you imagine the Inugumi and Sessh on a plane?
1. Part 1

Well, I decided to do it. This is the side fic I wrote for the plane trip the Inu-gumi and Sesshoumaru take to London. I originally had it written in one of those notebooks you keep with your friend. Chrissy and me don't just write notes to each other. We write mini fics and draw pics too. It's fun! But anyway, this is the spawn of my random hurried-ness in school.

* * *

**_The Plane Trip to London_**

From the first moment they were in the airport, both Inu bros. (insert Mario music) were bludgeoned by music, smells, etc. as soon as the group had found seats in the airport, Inuyasha snd Sesshoumaru collapsed before them, eyes swirling.

"Even _I _think this place is noisy," Sango said. "So I can't begin to imagine how they feel."  
Miroku nodded an affirmation as the brothers moaned.

Sango and Kagome rubbed Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha's backs respectively, trying to make them feel better.

Eventually, (no duh!) the plane showed up and the brothers were forced to rise. Luckily, it was less noisy and smelly in the plane.

Inuyasha's stomach growled.

"Kagome, I'm hungry!" he wailed.

"Nobody's eating until we get in the air for a while!" Kagome snapped. "Your brother is behaving better than you are!"

"That's because he only need to eat every few weeks. The food stays in his system longer…"

"What!" Kagome hissed. She rounded on Sesshoumaru. "Is that true!"

"Maybe, maybe not," Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk.

The grin vanished as his stomach growled loudly.

"See? There's no reason to blame him!" Kagome snarled at Inuyasha. "And _you!_"

She yanked Sesshoumaru's right ear very roughly and he yelped doggishly, attracting attention. Kagome pushed him into a seat with her next to him.

"That and what I'm about to do is for leading me on!"

So saying, she scratched his tummy. His leg tensed and he moaned, trying to fight the inevitable

Kagome scratched harder and Sesshoumaru felt as is he were going to explode!

"Any minute now," Inuyasha snickered.

After the last word left his mouth, Sesshoumaru gave a groan and let his leg kick rapidly onto the ground. His ears wiggled and he leaned back into his chair, even going so far as to run his tongue out like a dog. The harder and longer Kagome scratched, the more Sesshoumaru would revert to his doggy instincts. By the time the flight attendant was telling them to sit down and put their seat belts on, Sesshoumaru's tail was wagging, his leg was steadily beating against the floor, his leg was steadily beating against the floor, his ears were down in comfort, and he was practically drooling in contentment.

The seating arrangement was as follows—Inuyasha & Sango sat behind Miroku and across from him Kagome & Sesshoumaru sat. This prevented fights between the Inu bros. and Miroku & Sango.

Kagome was having fun putting all sorts of reaction s from Sesshoumaru when she tapped his stomach rapidly with her fingertips he'd make short sharp pants; when she scratched his just right, she could get him to chatter his jaw during a moan so that something like "Ugh-ug-ug-g-g-g" would come sprawling from his mouth.

Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Cover your ears!" she called to them just as the plane fired up. Inuyasha clamped his hands over his ears, as did Sango and Miroku, but Sesshoumaru was caught unawares. He let out a mournful howl as the sound assaulted his ears (Like a dog hearing an ambulance).

"Shut-up!" Kagome snarled in a whisper. She clamped a hand over his mouth. With a growl, he buried his fangs into her hand.

"Ow! He bit me!" she shrieked. Then she blushed as half the plane looked at her.

"Heh, heh. Boys," she said nervously. "Such animals sometimes."

After everyone turned away, she smakes her heel into Sesshoumaru's tail end. Tears sprung from his eyes and he pulled it up.

"You whore! It's bleeding!" he hissed.

"And this isn't?" she snarled, proffering her hand.

"As if you didn't get enough fun from scratching my stomach!"

"Uh…well…"

"Don't argue with _it_," Inuyasha told her. "_It's_ too logical to lose a battle of wits, even when _it's_ wrong…"

"Who are you calling 'it,' half-breed?"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Snoopy?"

"…Snoopy?"

"…Never mind…"

Sango pulled inuyasha's forelock roughly, making him turn back around.

_Ugh. This is gonna be a loooong ride,_ Kagome thought in dismay.

**_20 Hours Later_**

"Are we there yet, Kagome?"

"No."

"Wench, are we there yet?"

"No!"

After a few more seconds, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru asked again, but seeing as Inuyasha said "Kagome" whereas Sesshoumaru said "Wench," it came out sounding like this:

"Wegome, are we there _YET_!"

"No, dammit!" she snarled. "Not for another ten hours!"

"Ten hours!" They both drawled. Then Inuyasha talked alone.

"Kagome, that's like…forever!"

* * *

R & R! One chapter left! 


	2. Part 2

Okay, peeps! This is the last chapter. I know this wasn't so good, nor was it flattering to the Inu bros., but I wrote it in school with practically no time and I did it to please my bf after she wrote a senseless story of Rin forcing Sessh to invite the Inu-gumi over for dinner, so give me some credit. Each of these parts was done in a singleclass period in which my work was actually done.

Other than that, I love this story! It reminds me of my friend Chrissy-chan, and I miss her sooo much! I wish we could k.i.t. over the blanged summer. (cries)

Okay, I'm done...

* * *

**_Continued from Last Time_**

"Kagome."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"…Kagome?"

"We're not there yet!" she snapped.

"Not that. I mean, can we eat?"

"Well, it's been most of the flights, so sure," she said. "There's a microwave back there if you want ramen, but I think you should just eat the airline food."

"How?"

"Push this button," Kagome said, reaching to point at the button.

Inuyasha pressed it and seconds later, a flight attendant appeared with a food tray. She handed it to him, plus a bag of peanuts.

"Enjoy your flight, sir," she said cheerily.

Inuyasha lifted the cover from his food.

"Chicken! All right!"

He tore into it ravenously, causing Sango to scoot away until he choked and she had to do the Heimlich (I know she may not really know it. Just run with it!) on him. As before, he drew a lot of attention for a while, but the passengers soon got bored and turned away.

"Hey. Isn't Sesshoumaru hungry?" Miroku asked from his island placement.

Kagome sighed.

"No. The high altitude is making him feel icky."

"Aww. Poor baby," Inuyasha sneered.

Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha a nasty look, but his light green face indicated he wouldn't be doing anything. All he could do was lay his head on Kagome's lap and try to block his headache out. The turbulence was very minimal, but he could sense every bounce of thermal air on the wings and every wind shear. Once again, his demon senses had put him at a disadvantage.

"Can I sit with you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"If we can switch spots…" Kagome replied. She shifted her weight a little and the taiyoukai she was supporting gave a groan of complaint and sickness.

"Um…Inuyasha…I can't move. Your brother will get sick."

"So? He gets sick every time we stay choc…"

"Shh!" Kagome snarled. The last thing she wanted on her lap was a hurling demon. It was true, though. Ever since the Chocolate Incident, any time Sesshoumaru heard the word "chocolate," he would have to find a toilet/bush very quickly.

Inuyasha didn't say it, but he was incomparably jealous of his brother for having Kagome's lap to lay on.

_Lucky bastard_, he thought.

However, after two hours more, he was leaning on Sango's lap himself, in about the same condition as his brother.

"What brought this on?" Sango pondered.

"Beware…the airline food…" whispered Inuyasha.

Sango sighed and sweatdropped. She pet Inuyasha's head softly, just as Kagome was rubbing Sesshoumaru's equally upset tummy. A soft, shallow, rasping sound came from Sesshoumaru's throat as she did this. Sango was equally pleased to find Inuyasha growling a crooning note as she pet him.

_Little puppies!_ The girls thought rapturously.

Eventually, the Inu bros. fell asleep and when they woke up, feeling better than ever, they were glad to see that they were back on ground sweet ground.

Right up until they came into the airport gate. It was then that their senses were overwhelmed once more.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku found them with their heads stuffed in a garbage can, retching sounds very prominently coming to their ears.

And they smiled in amusement.

**_The moral: Dogs don't like to travel in any other way but at their own volition. (giggles in background) It's true! My dog barfed on me on two car trips!_**

**_THA' END!_**

**_

* * *

_**

R & R pretty please!


End file.
